The superficial layers of the skins and mucous membranes of humans and other animals play host to a variety of microorganisms, including numerous species of fungi and bacteria. Balance between skin flora and the host organisms is normally maintained at a steady level, but uncontrolled fungal growth occurs regularly in the obese, in diabetics, and in immunocompromised individuals such as cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy, HIV positive persons, and transplant recipients taking anti-rejection drugs, among others.
Candida albicans occurs naturally on the body, particularly in warm, moist areas. Intertrigo is an overgrowth of Candida yeast in areas such as the groin, armpits, between the buttocks, under heavy breasts, the inner thighs, the perianal area, the genital area, between the toes, the crease of the neck, between abdominal fat folds, and other body surfaces. Intertrigo also presents as diaper rash. Overgrowth of yeasts such as Candida is particularly problematic in institutional settings; prevalence ranges from 6% of hospital patients to 17% of those residing in nursing homes. Up to 20% of home-bound patients also experience topical yeast imbalances. Any persons experiencing restricted mobility may be at increased risk for intertrigo. Other contributing factors include incontinence, heat, humid weather, tight clothing, lack of air circulation, friction between skin folds, excessive sweating, poor hygiene, malnutrition, inflammatory skin conditions such as psoriasis, and the use of topical steroids.
Candidal diaper dermatitis (diaper rash) is a common yeast overgrowth infection caused by C. albicans that frequently presents in the perianal area and between the buttocks of infants and toddlers. Visits to outpatient pediatric offices for diaper rash total one million per year in the United States. The skin of infants is thinner than that of adults and produces fewer secretions. Thus, infant skin is more susceptible to irritation and infection. Measures such as frequent diaper changes, avoidance of moisture-impervious diaper covers, and leaving children for long periods of time without diapers can help prevent diaper rash. However, topical antifungal therapy is still necessary for the resolution of candidal diaper rash.
Symptoms of Candida imbalance include redness, irritation, intense itching, burning, pain, and odor. Physicians often prescribe combination steroid/antifungal creams such as Mycolog (nystatin/triamcinolone), Lotrisone (clotrimazole/betamethasone), or Vytone (iodoquinol/hydrocortisone), to intertrigo patients. While these rapidly relieve symptoms, fungal resurgence after corticosteroid treatment is common. These recurrences of symptoms often exceed the initial presentation. Although traimcinolone, betamethasone, and hydrocortisone provide immediate relief of symptoms, they also suppress the body's own immune response in the inflamed and/or macerated areas. Thus, a need exists for a non-steroidal treatment for Candida overgrowth and intertrigo.